Tamat
by Nanami-Kun
Summary: Jauh di dalam, Davy Jones adalah seorang pecinta. Tapi apa? Hanya dusta dan lara yang membanjiri kehidupan tak bermoralnya, sedangkan satu nama tak henti-hentinya ia ucapkan; Calypso.


_Davy Jones dan Tia Dalma :)_

Sebenarnya saya pengen banget menulis di fandom PoTC, apalagi pairingnya Davy Jones dan Tia Dalma (Calypso). Ini angst, well, maybe.

Saya bukan pemilik/ pembuat PoTC, hanya menulis untuk kesenangan pribadi.

**Warningnya**: Beberapa adegan di film aslinya harus saya ubah, terutama bagian Calypso dan Davy Jones.

Supaya tidak bingung, kata yang dicetak _**miring tebal**_ adalah ucapan dari Calypso. Yang _dimiringkan_ adalah ucapan/ pemikiran Davy Jones.

* * *

_._

Sebuah alunan melodi dari kotak musik usang terdengar menjalari ruangan yang mengekang kebebasan anak-anak nadanya.

Tahu apa? Setiap bongkah suaranya merupakan alarm bagi tubuh yang senang berdusta dan bergumul dengan kematian.

Seonggok daging berjiwa meraba udara. Darahnya yang telah hitam pekat karena membunuh nyawa para pelaut terdidih seketika. Setiap ototnya yang saling terjalin dengan rapi dan membentuk rupa yang enggan dipandang segera mengejang.

Ia ada, dan segera sadar jika ia telah bangkit dari tidur panjangnya. Tidur yang sungguh panjang, bahkan ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya mengalami penuaan dan mulai menyatu dengan karang-karang.

Mengapa? Hatinya yang sudah busuk karena siksa dan durja menanyakan pada rembulan pucat di luar sana. Ia masih lelah dan enggan berbuat dosa. Mengapa benda itu membangunkannya dari mimpi indah dan justru menariknya pada realita kejam yang ia tapaki?

Jiwa pencintanya nyaris hilang dan terus mendekam dalam dekapan malam, tergerus rasa sakit yang menusuk hingga sisi hatinya nyaris busuk akan janji palsu.

Lelah.

Ia lelah.

Dibalik surai tentakelnya, hanya ada penjagal yang merindukan cinta.

**XXX**

Davy Jones sudah hidup sejak sekian ratus tahun. Ia telah menyambangi ketujuh samudera dan berdiri di bawah bendera _Flying Dutchman_, dengan tugas utama membawa arwah-arwah orang yang hilang nyawanya di lautan menuju ke alam kedamaian.

Sebuah tugas yang awalnya ia lakukan dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga, seteguh kasihnya pada sang penawan hati.

.

_**Sepuluh tahun kau akan terus berada di lautan, dan akan ada satu hari setelah sepuluh tahun yang panjang di mana kau boleh muncul ke daratan dan menemui orang-orang terkasihmu.**_

.

Tugas yang diberikan oleh sang wanita dambaan hatinya sendiri.

Wanita yang setiap malam melayang di sanubari mimpinya.

.

_Calypso._

.

Ia yang menyakiti atas nama cinta.

.

_Aku tidak mencintaimu._

.

Dan meraba luka lama yang tinggal dibalik benda lengket dan licin yang menjuntai di bawah dagu Davy Jones.

.

_**Aku mencintaimu, Davy Jones. Aku mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai lautan.**_

.

Dan benda yang terus berdetak itu.

.

_Kau berdusta._

.

Dag, dig, dug. Iramanya bermain-main di dalam liang pendengaran lelaki berwajah muram. Menjerat setiap goresan luka dari sebuah pisau yang dinamakan perasaan.

.

_**Aku tidak berdusta!**_

.

Dengan kotak musik mengulum nada minor yang mencerminkan kepedihan mendalam dari seorang Davy Jones.

.

_Setelah sepuluh tahun aku mengarungi lautan, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu._

.

Janji saja yang wanita itu beri. Sebersit rasa perih merambah sebuah ruang kosong di dada kiri Davy Jones.

Bahkan rasa perihnya melebihi luka dalam hasil tancapan pedang dan tembakan bedil.

Rasa perih karena apa yang seharusnya ada di sana justru terenggut darinya.

Dan semua itu karena janji palsu.

Omong kosong.

**Dusta.**

.

_Dan kau tak ada di sana!_

.

Bunyi tuts organ yang ditekan memiliki arti tersendiri.

Kepedihan Davy Jones karena kasihnya tak tepat janji. Karena apa yang telah ia lakukan untuk wanita itu rupanya tak dihargai, barang sepeser pun.

Padahal ia rela mencinta dengan sepenuh raga dan jiwa.

Padahal ia rela memeluk bunda laut untuk selama-lamanya.

.

_**Davy Jones.**_

.

"Apa kau takut pada kematian?"

Pertanyaan standar yang terus menerus meluncur dari mulutnya yang licin tak pernah mendapat label kadaluwarsa.

Ia mencari pelarian yang tepat atas semua masalahnya, dan yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kutukan dari ia yang sungguh Davy Jones cintai.

Calypso.

.

_**Apa yang telah kau lakukan?**_

.

Wanita itu busuk.

Dan cinta tak lebih dari sebuah perasaan yang membawa kesengsaraan bagi setiap orang yang dengan rela terjun ke dalamnya.

Davy Jones adalah korban dari keduanya.

Dari cinta yang mempermainkannya.

Dan dari wanita yang mengekang jiwanya.

.

_Aku tak menjalankan tugasku, Calypso._

.

Maka ketika ia melihat dua insan itu bersama, seluruh perasaannya membuncah dan berlomba-lomba untuk menampilkan diri.

"Will, kumohon, jangan mati..."

Bahkan Davy Jones dapat mendengar jika jantung lelaki itu berdetak dengan suara kecil dan perlahan-lahan melambat.

Sekecil buih udara yang menapaki setiap kasta di balik biru yang sungguh luas.

Selambat beberapa dasawarsa yang sudah ia habiskan di lautan untuk membuang jauh-jauh sakitnya.

Mencakup setiap asa dan makna dari setitik saja perasaan yang dianggap nista.

.

_**Kau mengkhianati janjimu, seluruh perasaanmu, dan aku.**_

.

"Elizabeth..."

Kalau memang cinta dapat mengalahkan segalanya, tunjukkanlah sekarang. Tunjukkanlah jika cinta dapat mengalahkan kemurkaan Davy Jones. Tunjukkanlah jika cinta dapat memupus kematian yang sudah di depan mata.

Tunjukkanlah jika cinta dapat merubah takdir busuk dari seorang lelaki pecinta laut.

Tunjukkanlah.

.

_Kutuklah aku, seperti saat para dewa-dewi mengutukmu, Calypso._

.

Denting kotak musik itu kembali menarik semua memori kehidupan Davy Jones, beserta perasaan yang tak akan mampu dia enyahkan lagi; bahkan meski ia memilih bunuh diri—

Karena ia sebenarnya sudah mati.

Mati jauh-jauh hari.

.

"Will, kumohon bangunlah."

Hentakan terdengar di sela-sela peperangan.

.

**_Davy Jones akan mati jika ada yang menusuk jantungnya._**

.

Davy Jones tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya kelu atas sebuah rasa yang asing yang tiba-tiba membelit sekujur tubuhnya.

Gejolak lara merambah sekat-sekat tubuhnya yang mulai menua dan membusuk, terlalu lama ditelan oleh berjuta-juta liter air di dasar samudera.

"Inilah akhir darimu, Davy Jones."

.

_Flying Dutchman harus memiliki seorang kapten._

.

"Ah... argh..."

Kedua tangan Davy Jones yang sudah membentuk capit keras tiada banding berusaha meraba dada kiri yang hanya menyisakan sebuah ruang kosong.

Ia merogoh ke dalam, mencari-cari apa yang seharusnya di sana.

Namun apa?

Kenangan akan wewangian di pagi harilah yang mencapai titik tertinggi alam kesadarannya. Sebuah romansa yang dulu tercipta dan dihempaskan hingga remuk redam untuk sementara kini kembali menyeruak dari balik tirai kebencian.

Sosok perempuannya, kekasihnya.

.

**_Kita akan bertemu lagi, Davy Jones._**

**_Kita adalah pasangan yang bahkan maut pun tak akan mampu pisahkan._**

.

Jantungnya—

.

_Calypso._

.

.

.


End file.
